


A Million Gaps Between Her & I

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eli is always in the vicinity of reaching Honoka, she wonders if there's a moment she'll ever be able to catch up to her...





	A Million Gaps Between Her & I

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The lights and stalls scattered around the park ground lit up the night sky beautifully, idle chatter and joyous laughs of people enjoying themselves echoing around the area. Cold nights were always the best nights to hold events like this. It made the overall experience seem more intimate and warm whilst in the company of loved ones.

At least that's what Eli felt when she saw Honoka clap excitedly at the duo on the stage enacting some form of a dance number to the beat set by the three member band. She couldn't help but to have a constant smile on her face at whatever the woman did, be it something unexpectedly wise or inevitably clumsy.

Honoka made her feel like the entire aura of the festival happened for her on a daily basis.

"Did you see that, Eli-chan! How amazing were those moves! I wish I could dance like that!".

"Honoka, you _can_ dance like that" Eli replied with a laugh, "Actually, you're even better".

"Aw really?" Honoka beamed and slung her arms around the blonde's neck.

Eli kissed her when Honoka got on her toes before answering, "Really, really".

"Well, that's thanks to you, you know" she smiled within an uncharacteristic blush before linking their hands together.

"I'd like to think of that as a group effort. Did watching the show make you reminisce?".

"Mmh hmm" she nodded happily, "Those were fun times!".

Eli couldn't agree more since that was how they'd end up meeting after all.

They walked past the groups of people who were bubbling with excitement as well as some familiar faces like Umi and Maki at one of the booths that had the former challenging a woman with short silver hair and blue eyes to a card game of some sort.

Eli had to sympathise for Maki as they were going to be there for a while given Umi's luck with cards.

Honoka waved at their sisters that were also present and at a lamprey stall where their vendor was dressed up with wings on her back and hat.

Well, the events were there to try new things so it wasn't surprising to see the two at the stall.

Nico and Nozomi were also a distance away at a fortune telling booth. Nozomi had a slightly flustered look whilst Nico was looking smug at whatever the fortune teller that had pink hair and eyes was telling her.

"I wonder if Nozomi has met her match" Honoka giggled.

"That'd be the day" Eli replied with a wink when Nico saw them.

Rin, Hanayo and Kotori came into view when they turned the corner, "Seems like everyone had the same idea tonight" Honoka said.

Rin was having a meow off with a woman with red hair in braids, both wearing cat ears whilst Kotori was admiring the wings on another woman that was there. The participants of the event certainly went all out with the dressing up Eli mused to herself.

Hanayo was in the midst of conversing with a pink haired woman. They both had a bowl of rice and were discussing something animatedly, obviously agreeing on whatever they were talking about though another individual stood next to her with silver hair seemed exasperated at the conversation.

"I'm glad everyone came here too though I'm happy to be here with Eli-chan" Honoka sweetly added and snuggled against the tall blonde.

"What are you after now I wonder".

"Mean!" Honoka retorted whilst pointing at an ice cream cart near the end of the row, "I'm just saying how happy I am to be here with you".

Eli laughed and kissed Honoka at how childish she could be, it was always was endearing.

"I'll be right back".

Honoka's eyes sparkled as she waved the blonde off as she went to see what was so fascinating that a crowd had formed around two women having a dance off on the arcade machine whilst glaring at each other.

"I'll send you back to the goddamn moon with my moves your royal up her ass-ness, I mean highness!".

"I'd like to see you try, bird brain. You'll burn out quicker than you do in bed!".

Honoka noticed that the two silver haired women watching them that had sake dishes in their hands sighed and drank it down in one shot before pouring each other more.

"That looks fun!" she decided and went to them both. 

Meanwhile, Eli approached the ice-cream cart and waited in line to be served. There was another couple in front of her, a tall woman with purple hair and a shorter brunette that was being leaned on by her possible girlfriend whilst the vendor served them their desserts. She tried to contain the woman's amorous hugging to no avail and settled on letting her cover her as she received her purchase, thanked the vendor and let Eli move up next.

The blonde woman serving greeted her, "To be young and in love, what can I get you?".

"It's certainly something" Eli replied, the vendor's striking purple eyes seemingly otherworldly, _"Though Honoka's eyes are much more stunning"_ she said internally, "May I have two cones please, one just chocolate and the other with chocolate, strawberry and vanilla".

"Coming up" the vendor replied and started to create the order, "Ambitious is to try all three flavours without the fear of them blending" she commented with a smile.

Eli chuckled, "The person is just that".

"Hmm, indeed. How about yourself?".

"I'm more of a simplistic type" Eli replied, "She's ambitious and eccentric enough for the both of us".

"Just the way you prefer?".

"I certainly wouldn't change anything about her" Eli said warmly as she took the first cone done, "It's her blend of attributes like the way she likes her ice-cream that makes her perfect".

The vendor nodded with a slight smirk at the way Eli wondered off in her mind about the woman she was thinking about.

"All the more reason to try out all she has to offer. And I have a feeling there is a lot more to her and yourself that you've yet to discover about each other".

"What makes you say that?" Eli questioned with a raised eyebrow at the ominous yet truthful statement.

"Let's call it a hunch" she winked back, the smokey glint in her eyes emitted enhancing her looks, "As people of a world that is susceptible to misfortunes and borrowed time, I've found it better to be more honest than to hide behind doubt. Especially when it involves love".

"That doubt can be crippling. Besides, time isn’t the best factor to determine these things".

Eli felt personally picked out by the blonde's words because it was true though she couldn't admit it. She was apprehensive of Honoka in terms of feeling inadequate of herself therefore hindering what she really wanted to share with her. But time was against them, she knew that. It was life after all, there was a start and end and in order to reach the end fulfilled, it was what you did in the middle that amounted to that.

She knew she'd felt completed when she and Honoka established their relationship but there was something holding her back, the fear of not being able to help Honoka experience life to the fullest because of the doubts she had about time.

Handing Honoka's cone to her, the woman replied as she took in Eli's expression, "What is more crippling than knowing that there's a woman that resides in your heart that makes you feel the way you do yet, you allow a future that hasn't happened hold you back?".

The simplicity of how she stated it hit Eli square in the face. It's true, she could spend the time she spent running through situations that hadn't happened and that she could avoid by focusing on what was right in front of her. 

"Understandably, it always isn't a smooth sailing but trust me on this one, I wouldn't over think the variables of what can occur. You'll only let her slip out of your grasp".

Eli held the cone tight in her hand, she wouldn't allow that to happen, she couldn't, she loved Honoka with everything she was composed up of.

"Perhaps you have a point" she said and saw the woman seem as coy as ever, "Is the advice a part of your service?" she scoffed and grinned back whilst fishing for her money with both cones in one hand now.

"It's on me" the vendor replied, "The advice too, I insist so long you keep in mind my words".

"Thank you" the blonde replied appreciatively and smiled, "For both".

"Enjoy your night" she said as Eli bid her the same and headed to where Honoka was.

The violet eyes never left, nor did the satisfied smiled as she watched Eli give Honoka the ice-cream, the woman clearly looking forward to devouring it and possibly Eli too.

It reminded her of her own experience with her food loving counterpart. She just hoped Eli would heed the advice before the cruel hands of time stepped in. 

 

"Honoka don't-".

"Brain freeze brain freeze!" Honoka whimpered out before Eli could finish her sentence.

That was expected and Eli shook her head with a smile as she pulled Honoka towards her, lifting her face up with her free hand and kissing her. It wouldn't quell the freezing sensation in the younger woman's brain but it would warm her mouth up. She made sure to run her tongue all around it, especially over Honoka's tongue till she felt her stumble against her body.

Content with calming the freeze down, Eli wrapped her arm around Honoka's waist as she ceased the kiss gently, amused at the sudden haze highlighting her beautiful blue eyes whilst her lips had an extra shine to them now.

"Are you okay?".

Honoka pouted whilst trying to gather her thoughts together after being kissed like that and poked the blonde's cheek, "Now I have brain lava".

Eli laughed and gave her a hug, toppling the shorter woman backwards as she clung onto her. Honoka could never cease to feel the fluttering of a million butterflies whenever Eli laughed like that. It was so carefree, so genuine and so melodious. She strove to hear it as often as she could and given the way Eli felt about her, it was quite often.

"You're adorable, Honoka".

"Yeah yeah" she muttered with a grin and pulled the woman's hand back into hers as they continued their trek across all the varieties of entertainment going in whilst consuming their ice-cream.

The words that the vendor at the  cart relayed in Eli's mind and she was astute with her advice. She would've been unnerved by how the woman seemed to know the exact contents of her mind but it certainly helped Eli build up the determination in her to make sure that her life with Honoka was made the most of.

She knew nothing ever panned out how one always wanted but that didn't mean she couldn't try in making sure that there were as many pleasant moments as there were negatives that they could reflect on.

Squeezing Honoka's hand in hers whilst they watched a puppet show hosted by a blonde women, Eli took the time to really feel the skin of her girlfriend's hand. The warmth in them, the way they fit in hers and the way the remained there. She could feel how secure Honoka felt with such a simple action but it was the simplest actions that expressed the most.

Like the way she was leaning towards her, the way she'd say her name with nothing but delight, and love.

It was all so fleeting.

Their lifespans were so temporary that there was so much Eli wanted to experience with Honoka that she wondered if she'd get to do it all. But it didn't manner in a sense as to whether it was all done or not because what the woman said about making it all count stuck a chord with her.

Eli hadn't realised that she had been pulled away from the show by Honoka when she heard the woman call out to her. When she looked around, they were still in the vicinity of the park but in a more isolated section of it. The storehouses were next to them when Honoka moved closer to her so that her back hit the wall of it gently.

"Hey, Eli-chan".

"What is it?" she answered warmly at the way Honoka was looking up at her with an expression that was a cross between hesitant yet confidence.

Which was the norm for her when she was anticipating something big or about to do something impulsive. Given the position they were in, Eli couldn't guess which one surprisingly.

Honoka's arms rested on her shoulders, her face close to the blonde's. She watched the woman's eyes trail her face appealingly and despite what Eli thought, she was fairly easy to read. She's caught onto the blonde's far away gaze through their evening, the way she'd watch her intently for a few seconds, the way her fingertips lingered on her longer than usual.

They were traits that Eli had when the mix of fear and uncertainty washed over her, both regarding their time together.

Eli was also painfully expressive with her actions, it made things easier for Honoka to decipher her in her more unreadable moods though this wasn't one of them.

Right now, Honoka knew what Eli was feeling.

"I love you".

The blonde smiled and gave her waist a playful squeeze, trying to lighten how raw the way Honoka said that felt in her chest.

"I love you too".

"No, Eli-chan, I really do love you" Honoka repeated and cupped Eli's cheek with one hand,  the other on the warm neck, "Like the kind of love that doesn't dissappear just because years go by or because we get older.  A kind of love that feels like it's kinda crushing you here" she said and moved her hand from the blonde's face to her heart, "But it doesn't hurt, it just feels..full".

"Honoka..".

It was frightening at times as to how intuitive Honoka could become but Eli loved that about her too. She loved how unpredictable she was, how poetic she could be and how powerful she could make her emotions be known.

She couldn't even deny it like she wanted to do so instead, she opted to express her gratitude and appreciation with a lingering kiss whilst pulling her against her, arms locked around Honoka's waist as she leaned back fully on the storehouse. The sounds of the chatter seemed distanced again with the only movements and breathy noises coming from them both. Eli hoped there'd be no distractions because she couldn't bring herself to part from feeling Honoka's lips gliding over hers as their hands ran up and down, similarly to how restless their desires to show each other what they were feeling were.

Needing to breath, Honoka pulled back with a gasp, gripping onto the blonde's jacket when Eli trailed her wet lips down Honoka's neck instead. She was already burning up and the way Eli was kissing her there made it even more difficult to breath, her legs barely remaining functioning to keep her upright in Eli's arms. Still, she herself didn't want the blonde to stop despite there surroundings, the spontaneity sending her passion into overdrive in a bid to show Eli what the words she said meant and vice versa.

As much as she wanted to take her vendor's advice into account and take every opportunity to shower each other with affection, the last shred of sense made Eli move her mouth off of Honoka's neck long enough to see the woman opening her eyes too.

This was a moment to share in the confines of the room they spent however much time in doing whatever struck the mood. And right now, the mood that was pulsing between them was one that required being sealed off from the world so that they could be undisturbed whilst succumbing to the whims of their love.

"Home?"

"Home".   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guest cameo from Yukari and most of Gensokyo along with Otoya & Shiena because that's how much of a push Eli would need to get her shit together for Honks :v


End file.
